infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
The Deathless
The Deathless are an immortal species that inhabit the world of Infinity Blade. A Deathless can be biologically or physically humanoid, as with Siris, or a large beast, as with Gortoel. Deathless individuals possess the ability to transfer their QIPs, or souls, into new bodies upon "death". Some Deathless are known to maintain Rebirth Chambers in which they can be reborn after death. However, two ways to kill Deathless permanently have been revealed, such as a fatal strike from the activated Infinity Blade or "QIP deactivation", an example of which is shown by the Worker of Secrets in Infinity Blade II. There are several Deathless factions. Thane, for example, is a part of House Ix, one of the Deathless Houses. Raidriar operates another affiliation known as the Pantheon. ]] History Not much is known about the history of the Deathless, though it is evident through the use of holographic projectors and "deadmind" computer systems that the Deathless come from a time or place with very advanced technology. In Infinity Blade: Awakening, it is noted that, thousands of years ago, the Deathless used "armor that worked like a machine". The Deathless now use simpler armor so that battles are based on skill rather than technology. It is possible that Infinity Blade takes place in the far future, due to the hologram of Earth with a destroyed moon and the nature of TEL. In Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that Galath(the Worker of Secrets), did in fact create the Deathless from workers in his company. He uses technological operations to create them, as shown when he turns Uriel's son Jori, later Raidriar into a Deathless. In IB3, the Worker of Secrets takes credit for creating all the Deathless, and for having the ability to destroy them too, as demonstrated when he kills Thane in IB2. Abilities Deathless individuals do not age, possess greatly enhanced healing capabilities, and can survive without typically life-sustaining air or water. The only confirmed ways of killing Deathless are through the use of the activated Infinity Weapons or the use of the technique used by the Worker of Secrets to kill Thane. Despite the supported claim that Deathless do not age, it is stated in Awakening that Ausar was reborn into a child's body multiple times, eventually to reach manhood and fighting the God King. It is also stated by TEL that Ausar once grew old and had children, one of which was Archarin. Either this is an inconsistency in the novel or the Deathless must take extra unmentioned measures to avoid aging. It seems that Deathless individuals possess greatly enhanced agility and prowess. One ability unique to Deathless is the practice of "the patterns of true swordsmanship", designed to eliminate multiple opponents in a short amount of time. In Infinity Blade I and II, Raidriar can be seen leaping great distances. Also, Siris can safely drop from the bridge leading to the Stone Demon, a height that would kill or severely disable a normal human,or in Infinity Blade III he was dropped by the Dragon from a few hundred meters high,and not only survived,but was able to still attack it. It is known that a mortal can become Deathless, though it is not known if all Deathless were once mortals. The child of a Deathless can steal his or her immortality, which makes many Deathless wary of reproduction. The God-King himself was once a mortal (Jori), until he died and his father, Uriel, begged Galath to save him, thus transforming him into a Deathless. Notable Deathless Siris or Ausar The Vile: The main protagonist of the series and the player's character. He was known as "Ausar the Vile" in his previous lives. Ausar's memory was wiped out by the Worker of Secrets when he used the Reedmeer, making him unaware of his state as a Deathless. He now aims to free the world from the grip of other Deathless. In Infinity Blade II, he is imprisoned with Raidriar in The Vault of Tears. He is soon released from the prison by Isa. Isa: A protagonist of the series, whom Siris met in Infinity Blade: Awakening. In IB2, she saves Siris from being killed by shooting him in the head with an arrow. After Siris gets captured and imprisoned into the Vault of Tears, she spreads stories of Siris to create a rebellion against Galath. She frees Siris (and unintentionally Raidriar) from the Vault of Tears. In Redemption, she was made a Deathless. Raidriar or The God King: The main antagonist of the series, encountered as the final boss of both Infinity Blade I and II. He is also known as the God King because he ruled over Lantimor before being defeated by Siris. In IB2, he is trapped with Siris in Saranthia. He gets out of the prison when Isa opens the Vault, but is killed by the Worker of Secrets in the beginning of Infinity Blade III. Galath or the Worker of Secrets: The creator of the Infinity Blade and the Deathless and the main antagonist and final boss of Infinity Blade III. He appears to have profound knowledge of the Deathless because he has created them. He was once trapped in a prison called the Vault of Tears by Ausar, but he tricked Siris into taking his place there. In IB3, he was confronted by Raidriar at his stronghold, and Raidriar noticed that Galath created more Infinity Blades to further occupy the Deathless. He also noticed that Galath was planning to burn this world just how he and Ausar burned it countless times. He asked Raidriar to join him, but ended up killing Raidriar after Raidriar transported Galath's datapod filled with his plans and mysteries to his own stronghold at Larioth. Thane: A Deathless featured in Infinity Blade II which resides at the top of the Tower. He claims to uphold the Great Pact by guarding the Vault of Tears. Thane is a member of House Ix, one of the four Deathless Houses. He tried to disarm Siris and to stop him from releasing the Worker. He was "truly killed" when The Worker interfered in battle by destablizing his Quantum Identity Pattern. However, in Infinity Blade III, Isa's second boss is his QIP abomination. This is a failed attempt by the Worker to utilize remnants of Thane's QIP and create a Soulless copy of Thane. Saydhi: A Deathless information dealer in Infinity Blade II, encountered in her estate. She was killed by Siris using the activated Infinity Blade. Ryth: A powerful Deathless known as the Deathless Blademaster. Lelindre: A Deathless, known as Mistress of the End, who refused Galath's plan for salvation and stayed behind to burn. She appears in IB3 and wields The Infinity Daggers. Oslim: A Deathless, known as the Deathless Bloodmage, that was told by the Worker to slay Siris/Isa. He appears in IB3 and wields The Infinity Swords. [http://infinityblade.wikia.com/wiki/Minnoch Minnoch]: A lesser Deathless found attempting to conquer Raidriar's domain, specifically Drem's Maw. He is killed by Isa. [[Zuorsara|'Zuorsara']]: A Deathless High Priest of a cult dedicated to resurrecting Ausar. He is found in the resurrection chamber under the statue at the Plains of Koroth. He is killed shortly thereafter by Isa. His current status is unknown.' ' Deathless Kings Ealoseum: A golden-armored Deathless located in the temple of Lantimor dungeon. Kuero: A hooded Deathless located in the dungeon. Gortoel: A troll-like Deathless located in the dungeon. He was Galath's bodyguard when Galath was an inventor. Infinity Blade: Awakening Therin: A Deathless found in the coliseum north of Raidriar's palace, also known as the Killer of Dreams. He is known to be antagonistic to Raidriar's Pantheon. He appears in IB3 and wields The Infinity Spear. Infinity Blade: Redemption Ashimar: A Deathless who was once the friend of Raidriar known as Jarred. He duels Raidriar in the Worker's stronghold and dies permanently by the Infinity Blade. Gallery Sirisinib3.jpg|Siris AusarF.PNG|Ausar Isa Crossbow.png|Isa Raidriar Combat.JPG|Raidriar Thane.PNG|Thane Saydhi Saranthia.png|Saydhi Rythspeach.jpg|Ryth Lelnehsha.jpg|Lelindre Oslim official art.jpg|Oslim Ealoseum.png|Ealoseum Kuero.jpeg|Kuero Gortoel approaching siris.png|Gortoel InfinityBlade3–Therin.png|Therin Ash imam.jpg|Ashimar Melaka b.jpg|Melek Galath.jpg|Galath|link=Galath Unknown Deathless.jpg|Unknown Deathless References Category:Enemies Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Deathless Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade I Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade II Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Regular enemies Category:Large enemies